Kelly Chambers
Kelly Chambers is a protagonist in Mass Effect 2 and 3. She is Commander Shepard's yeoman on the Normandy-SR-2.She is also a psychologist and will offer insight into the new squadmate. She can be romance by Commander Shepard of either gender. Involvement Mass Effect 2 Kelly is assigned to the Normandy by The Illusive Man to keep Commander Shepard abreast of e-mails and meeting requests from the commander's squadmates. She also acts as a psychlogist, giving inputs about missions and squadmates. She is one of the only workers for Cerberus that treats aliens with respect and and compassion, unlike other cerberus members. Kelly is actually called by the crew as "Yeoman Chambers" but can be called "Kelly" by Shepard. Romance Kelly can be romance by either gender of Commander Shepard. Shepard can flirt with Kelly before the suicide mission, this eventually will lead to a private dinner. After dinner she will offer Shepard to feed they're fish. If Kelly survives the suicide mission and Shepard has no other relationship, she will send a message to Shepard, to invite her to they're cabin. Kelly also states she will wear something that is not among the crew and she wants to do it privately. When Kelly is invited to the cabin, she can perform dances for Shepard and cuddle with them. Suicide Mission Kelly is among the crew that is captured by the Collectors while Shepard and the squad is away. She can get dissolved if they arrive to late to save the crew. If Shepard goes throught the omega-4 relay immediately, she will survive the horrible event. After being free, Shepard can decide what squad member should take them back to the ship. If Shepard does not send any one then she will still get killed. If she survives she will vividly recall her imprisoment. Mass Effect 3 If Commander Shepard had dinner with Kelly and she survived the suicide misssion, she will make a return. She can be found at the Cargo Hold on the Citadel's refugee camp. Kelly is happy to see Shepard again after worrying about them since the Reapers' invasion on Earth.She reveals that she deserted Cerberus after observing their methods. When the commander asks her to rejoin the crew, she politely declines because she still has nightmares about her abduction on the ship. If she looked after the commander's fish, she will return them to the commander. If she was not told to change her identity, she will get killed in the Cerberus attack on the Citadel. But if the commander told her to change her identity, she will survive the attack. If she survives she sends Shepard a message about reuniting with old collegues and convinces them to help with the war. Kelly is also not apart of the Citadel DLC against Shepard's clone. Romance If the commander invited her for dinner, they can rekindle they're romance with Kelly if they are not with somebody else. Also Kelly must have changed her identity to avoid Cerberus. Later, Kelly gives a picture of herself to the commander and the picture can be found in the cabin. Kelly also tells Shepard that she wishes the war is over so that they can be together. Allies *Friend/Romantic Interest: Commander Shepard *AI: EDI *Ship Pilot: Joker *Crewmate: Grunt *Crewmate: Samara *Crewmate: Kasumi Goto *Crewmate: Garrus Vakarian *Crewmate: Tali *Crewmate: Miranda Lawson *Crewmate: Jacob Taylor *Crewmate: Zaeed Massani *Crewmate: Legion *Liara T'Soni *Crewmate: Donnely *Crewmate: Gabriela *Crewmate: Jack *Crewmate: Thane Krios *Doctor: Karin Chakwas *Alliance *Crewmate: Mordin Solus Enemies *Previous Boss: The Illusive Man *Cerberus *Reapers Gallery Kelly's Death.jpg|Kelly is being dissolved if Shepard arrived to late. Kelly ME3.png|Kelly in ME3 Kelly's new identity.png|Kelly at the refugee camp Category:Protagonist Category:Normandy Crew Category:Mass Effect Category:Female Category:Love Interest Category:Mass Effect 2 Category:Mass Effect 3 Category:Cerberus Category:Ex-Cerberus Category:Determinant Category:Humans